Pokespe Chatroom
by alien-kat
Summary: Dexholders use the Chatroom. Much Bad Stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**pOKESPE CHATROOM yAAYYY!**

* * *

(Red has logged on)

Red: Someone plz talk with meh

(Yellow has logged one)

Yellow:I'll talk with you

Red: yess finally someone. Prof Oak made us some accounts for some weird reason and keeps forcing me to use it

(Green has logged on)

Green: I know how you feel

Red: :(

(Gold has logged on)

Gold: please help me silver's mad cuz i took pics of him in blues cosplay dress

Gold: holy shitttihfdjsd helppehfsdhsdlajl

(Gold has logged off)

(Silver has logged on)

Silver:If he showed you any photos destroy them or you will never see your friends again

Silver: Also gold is dead now so dont make the same mistake like him

(Silver has logged off)

Yellow: O.o

Red: well then

Green: wtf

(Blue has logged on)

Green: oh my god

(Green has logged off)

(Blue has logged off)

(Green has logged on)

Green: is she gone

(Blue has logged on)

(Green has logged off)

Blue: ugh greenie u meenie

(Blue has logged off)

Red: looks like were alone huh yellow

Yellow: yeah...

Red: omg is pika making out with chuchu again

Yellow: yeah plz help me stop them

Red: kk ttyl

(Red has logged off)

(Yellow has logged off)

* * *

 **I know that stinked ahhhh sorry I've never done a chatroom story before so yeah.**

 **Next chapter: Blue Ships Harddd**


	2. Chapter 2

(Ruby has logged on)

(Sapphire has logged on)

Ruby: omg sapphire get out me and gold are debating who is more fab

(Gold has logged on)

Gold: obv me

Sapphire: ok bye losers

(Sapphire has logged off)

Ruby: omg finally shes gone she is so annoying

(Sapphire has logged on)

Sapphire: SAY THAT TO MY FACE PRISSY

Ruby: so annoyiing btw how the hell do you know how to type

Sapphire: wally is typing for me

Ruby: okay...

(Emerald has logged on)

Emerald: friendly reminder to STOP FLIRTING OMG

(Emerald has logged off)

(Blue has logged on)

Gold: oh shit im outta here

(Gold has logged off)

Blue: OMG I SHIP U GUYS SO MCFREAKIN HARD

Ruby: no

Sapphire: no

Blue: yes

Blue: so frantic

Blue: frantic

Blue: FRANTICSHIPPING OMFGGGG

(Ruby has logged off)

(Sapphire has logged off)

(Blue has logged off)

~~~~~Different Chatroom~~~~~

(Red has logged on)

(Yellow has logged on)

Red: so what are we here to talk about

Red: Hello?

Red: Yellow?

Red: Uh.. should I just log off now

Yellow: Ireallylikeyouredwillyougoonadatewithmeplease

Red: wait what

Yellow:...

Red: i cant read it

(Blue has logged on)

Blue: OMG SHIPP

Yellow: uh hi blue

Blue: SO SPECIAL

(Blue has logged off)

Red: uh so thanks for talking to me? i guess

(Red has logged off)

Yellow: i failed again TT TT

(Yellow has logged off)

(Silver has logged on)

(Gold has logged on)

Silver: i swear 2g gold if you didnt burn those pics

i'll cut u

Gold: why dont you burn it urself

Silver: fine give it

Gold: no i hid them HA SUCK IT

(Crystal has logged on)

Crystal: Gold why are there pictures of SILVER IN A HATSUNE MIKU COSTUME in my pantie drawer

Gold: cuz thats the first place i thought of

Silver: ew you pervert

(Silver has logged off)

Crystal: Gold I'm gonna kick you in the-

(Blue has logged on)

Blue: ShipppppPPPPPPPPpPppPppp

Gold: preach it, sista!

(Blue has logged off)

Crystal: I'm done

(Crystal has logged off)

Gold: later ssg

(Gold has logged off)

(Ruby has logged on)

(Sapphire has logged on)

(Gold has logged on)

(Crystal has logged on)

(Red has logged on)

(Yellow has logged on)

Sapphire: can someone just plzzzz ask her to stop

Red: who?

Ruby: BLUE! shes screaming ship and everything me and sapphire do together

Sapphire: lets get revenge on her!

(Silver has logged on)

Silver: lady if you do anything to sis you will face the same fate as gold did

(Silver has logged off)

Gold: trust me it wasnt that bad

(Everyone has logged off)

(Blue has logged on)

(Green has logged on)

Green: ugh why did you want me to chat

Blue: i want you to write studies about my otps

cuz ur good at writing and stuff

Green: wtf

Blue: PLZZZZZZZ

Green: no

Blue: daisy gave me some interesting pics from ur early years

Green: lemme guess ur gonna blackmail

Blue: no

yes

Blue: plz

green

plz

GREEN

PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Green: OH MY GOD FINE

(All dexholders have logged on)

Red: SHIP

Yellow: SHIP

Ruby: SHIP

Sapphire: SHIP

Gold: SHIP

Crystal: SHIP

Emerald: SHIP

Silver: HELL TO THE NAWWW

Green: guys get outta here or i will beat all of ur asses in three seconds flat

Blue: OMG THEY SHIP US !1!11!

(Green has logged off)

Gold: wow talk about a party pooper

Sapphire: OH COME ON THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE REVENGE! BITCHIN PAYBACK!

Blue: srsly? omfg well that was such a failure you should learn from the real experts hint hint

(Blue has logged off)

Red: well looks like we'll be ruined forever

Everyone: :(

(Everybody has logged off)

(Blue has logged on)

Blue: Y-E-S! LIFE=COMPLETE WITH OTPS

(Blue has logged off)


End file.
